Compression coding means a set of signal processing techniques for sending digitalized information through a communication line or storing digitalized information in a form suitable for a storage medium. Media, such as videos, images, and voice may be the subject of compression coding. In particular, a technique for performing compression coding on videos is called video compression.
Next generation video contents will have a characteristic of a high spatial resolution, a high frame rate, and high dimensionality of scene representation. In order to process such contents, memory storage, memory access rate, and processing power technologies will remarkably increase.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a coding tool for more efficiently processing next generation video contents.
In particular, prediction coding cannot utilize any statistical dependency when it comes to obtaining a prediction error sample, and transformation coding needs to depend on only the first available data to acquire a prediction value of a sample. For this reason, a prediction signal is hard to have a high quality and this problem needs to be overcome efficiently.